callofdutyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gaz
Gaz, roepnaam Bravo Five, was een Engels militair, lid van de Britse Special Air Service en een special forces veteraan gezien in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Hij kan geboren zijn in London, zoals zijn accent suggeert, hij dringt erop aan dat ook nadat het team hun werk in Rusland heeft voltooid, Moeten zij in Londen stoppen voordat ze naar de VS gaan. Zijn bijnaam "Gaz" suggereert dat zijn naam Gareth of Gary is. Gaz stem werd gedaan door Craig Fairbrass. Biografie Bering straat Gaz gaat samen met Soap, Price, Wallcroft en Griffen naar een schip in de Bering straat omdat er een nucleair apparaat aan boord zou zijn. Voordat ze de deur aan de andere kant van de boot opendoen pakt Gaz zijn W1200 en zei: "I like to keep this for close encounters". Zodra ze het pakket vinden, ontdekten ze dat het in Arabisch schrift stond. Price brengt Big Bird op de hoogte dat ze het pakket gevonden en zei dat ze vervoer nodig hebben. Big Bird reageerde dat twee vliegtuigen die kant op kwamen. Gaz verklaarde dat zij Mig's zijn. Na het krijgen van wat ze kunnen, gaan ze het schip verlaten, maar niet veel later vuren de MiG's op het schip. Gaz, Price, Soap en een SAS moesten rennen voor hun leven. Iedereen echter maakte het tot aan de helikopter. Redden van Nikolai Even later werkt hij met Soap bij het ophalen van code-naam Nikolai, een ultranationalistische informant. Hij beschermd Price, Soap en Sgt. Kamarov tijdens een aanval op een ultranationalistische gecontroleerd dorp. Echter Gaz verliest zijn geduld met Kamarov en dreigt hem van een klif te duwen, maar Kamarov vertelt hem waar Nikolai is. Bij de bestorming van het huis snijdt Gaz de stroom kapot zodat Soap en Price het huis binnenstormen. Gaz voegt zich weer bij hun. Binnen doodden ze de Ultranationalistsen en redden Nikolai. De vier en SAS Paulson gaan vervolgens aan boord in een helikopter en beginnen hun weg naar een safehouse in Hamburg, Duitsland voor Nikolai Neergeschoten Daarna wordt hun helikopter neergeschoten met Soap, Nikolai, Captain Price en Paulson. Gaz kondigt vervolgens aan dan Paulson en zowel de piloot dood zijn en ze beginnen te vluchten. Ze besparen een boer zij leven. En schoten daarna een helikopter uit de lucht.Daarna kwam een AC-130 om hun weg vrij te maken zodat zij veilig door Rusland kunnen vluchten. Ze werden uiteindelijk gered door twee Sea Knight's Al-Assad Ze gaan naar Azerbeidzjan om Khaled Al-Asad te vangen. Slagen, Cpt. Price schiet Al-Asad dood wanneer Imran Zakhaev op Al-Asad's telefoon belt.Na Gehoord te hebben over Cpt. Price's moordaanslag op Zakhaev 15 jaar voorafgaand aan de missie. Wordt het team aangevallen door een zeer groot aantal van de ultranationalistische troepen. Ze slagen erin om hun grond bij de LZ te houden, maar de Sea Knight kan ze daar niet ophalen omdat er te veel vijandelijk vuur is. Daarom landt de helikopter onder aan de heuvel.Gaz was erg boos om dit te horen. Het team slaagt erin om weg te raken en ontsnapt uit Azerbeidzjan met een team van de USMC. Nucleaire Crisis Gaz gaat dan met de SAS en USMC in een andere gezamenlijke operatie naar een Russische nucleaire test site van Zakhaev.Ze snijden de elektrische afrastering stroom door. Net voordat ze kennis hebben gemaakt met Sniper Team Two lanceert Zakhaev twee ICBM's met kernkoppen, gericht op de oostkust van de Verenigde Staten.Wanneer ze vechtend naar de basis gaan, snijden ze de ventilators open en klimmen in de basis. Op dit punt gaat Gaz naar de meldkamer met een aantal van de soldaten terwijl John Price, Soap en Griggs hun weg naar de controle kamer maken, Soap voert de codes in en de rakketten vallen stuk voor stuk in zee. Achtervolgd door Zakhaev Na het redden van de oost kust van de Verenigde Staten proberen ze te ontsnappen met 3 jeep's. Ze worden achtervolgd door de Russische bergen, maar een Hind vernietigt een brug waardoor ze niet meer verder kunnen. Hierdoor moeten ze wachten totdat versterkingen arriveren. Dood Echter, een tanker ontploft waardoor het grootste deel van het Strike Team niet meer kan vechten. Griggs werd het eerste slachtoffer. Daarna sluiten de Ultranationalists het strike team in, Imran Zakhaev, geëscorteerd door twee van zijn lijfwachten, arriveert en schiet persoonlijk Gas en twee andere SAS met een Desert Eagle. Gas is voor het laatst gezien op de grond, levenloos, dan loop Zakhaev naar Soap als plots Kamarov en de Loyalisten met helikopters komen, hierdoor raakt Zakhaev afgelijd en schiet Soap hem neer.Daarna lijkt Kamarov zelfs een beetje triest om Gaz dood te zien. Sommige mensen denken dat Gaz Ghost is van Modern Warfare 2, omdat ze beide dezelfde stemacteur hebben. Infinity Ward heeft echter bevestigd dat hij niet Ghost is. Categorie:SAS leden Categorie:22nd S.A.S Regiment Categorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Categorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare personages Categorie:brits